Passing the Torch
by Shadow Typer97
Summary: 20 years have passed after the Fourth Shinobi World War and the world is now a generally safe place. But when a mysterious threat arises, its up to the new generation of shinobi to tackle this problem.


_**Naruto is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Graduation

POV: Furukawa Kazuto, Genin

"Kazuto wake up! Today's the day and I don't want you to be late for it!" my mother shouted from the kitchen. I slowly sat up in bed. I glanced over at the calendar on my wall and sure enough, today's finally the day I meet my team. I got up from bed, cleaned it up and shuffled to the toilet and I started washing up. After I was done cleaning up, I slipped on my usual day clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt, grey pants and hooded jacket and picked up my new hitai-ete with the Konoha symbol on it. I looked at it for a while and then tied it over my forehead. I looked at the reflection on my room mirror. They were right; I do look like my father if not for the brown hair and greyish eyes that being from my mother. A slight smile formed on my face as I picked up the rest of my gear and headed to the kitchen where my mother was almost done making breakfast.

"Ohayo kaa-san," I said as I sat at the table.

"Ohayo Kazuto," my mother replied as she poured me a cup of tea. She was wearing her usual samfoo top and pants with an apron and her hair was done up with two Chinese-style buns. The two of us ate in silence; we never really talked while eating. I finished my meal and gave thanks.

"Oh, so fast? Well, before you go-" my mother was about to remind me before I finished her sentence.

"Say goodbye to otou-san, I know," I said as I walked to the living room and knelt in front of the altar. I rang the chime and prayed.

"Otou-san, I did it. I finally became a ninja. Please take care of kaa-san while I'm gone," I prayed. The picture on the altar showed a rather young man in a Konoha Jonin garb. The man looked just like me if not for the black hair and brown eyes. I got up and went to the door. Just as I was about to leave when my mother tapped my shoulder. She handed me a pair of scrolls.

"Here, I want you to have this. Just something I used when I was a ninja," she said before I could ask. But, knowing her, I already figured out what it may be and took it.

"Thanks, kaa-san. I'll keep it close and besides, I'll be home at night. Stop worrying so much," I said with a smile. She returned it and I left. I started strolling towards the academy. As I walked I looked around; the housewives shopping, the little kids playing with their friends, teams having breakfast before leaving for a mission and of course, the Hokage Monument showing the faces of the past and current Hokage looking over the village to remind us that the Hokage will always keep the village safe. Just as I reached the academy, a voice called out to me.

"Oi, Kazuto!" the voice called out. I turned around to see none other than my friend, Takagaki Yukimura. He was sprinting at full speed and skidded to a grinding halt about 5 feet in front of me, gasping for breath. He was wearing his usual black sleeveless shirt and shorts and a blue short sleeve jacket with his hitai-ete tied on his right arm.

"What's with the rush Yukimura?" I asked but then again, he was always the type that can't sit still.

"W-what're talking about!? I didn't want to be late!" he replied, trying to catch his breath. I simply shook my head.

"You do know that the teams will be announced at 9:00 right? We still have 25 minutes," I said turning around and walking towards the academy door with Yukimura close behind. As the two of us entered the classroom, I starting thinking about the fact that this would be the last time we enter this class.

* * *

POV: Ichinose Rika, Genin

"Ah, Kazuto-kun and Yukimura-kun's here Rika," my friend, Hyuga Hana, said pointing at the two boys entering the class. I looked over and saw Yukimura's excited look and Kazuto's usual blank emotion. _'Man, even on a day like this you still don't show emotions,'_ I thought. I must have a weird look on my face because when I turned back to Hana, her pale lavender eyes showed some confusion. I was slightly startled since her Byakugan eyes were kinda creepy if not featureless.

"W-what was that for?" I asked to which Hana simply shrugged before returning to her book.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. I started toying around with my hitai-ete that I tied around my neck. Just feeling the fabric felt great and reminded me of the advice my older Chunin sister gave me before I left.

"Remember Ri-chan; the teammates that you'll get will not only be teammates but also people who are important to you," that was what she said and I could see the logic behind it. From what I know, mom and dad used to be in the same team once and I started wondering if I would meet my 'special one' in my team. I was about to ask Hana her opinion but Iruka-sensei had already entered the class. _'Aha, he has more grey hair now,"_ I thought, spotting more grey strands in his ponytail.

"Alright guys, settle down. Today, I will announce your teams. Starting with Team 20; Mitsuba Ken, Wakatsu Junpei and Tohru Yukari. Team 21…" Iruka-sensei continued with naming the teams. I held my breath in anticipation when he finally said, "-and lastly, Team 27; Hyuga Hana, Ichinose Rika and Furukawa Kazuto."

_'Wait, what!? I'm stuck with HIM?!' _I angrily thought. I was initially glad that Hana and I would be in the same team but KAZUTO!? My brow creased at the sheer thought of being stuck with that wimp. I was about to loudly protest before loud, rapid footsteps, like someone running, could be heard along with a strange cry. The entire class barely turned around before the door was flung open with so much force, the wall beside it cracked. A strange man in a green bodysuit rushed in.

"Iruka-sensei! Am I late!? Have the teams been set!?" the man was asking (or shouting more like). The entire class sweat dropped upon seeing him. I instantly recognized him as the hot-blooded taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee-sensei. I couldn't help letting my jaw drop, I heard that he was energetic but this is too much.

* * *

POV: Hyuga Hana, Genin

"Lee-san, relax. I just announced the teams. You could take yours now if you want," Iruka-sensei said. I simply sat there slightly amused. Hinata-sama had once told me about my late-uncle's teammates and everything she said was right, Lee-sensei is an energetic one. Rika-san on the other hand seemed shocked but you can't blame her.

"YOSH! Come then, Team 27, ONWARD!" Lee-sensei shouted energetically. I was genuinely surprised while Rika's reaction was even more extreme.

"EH?!" she exclaimed, shocked. I nervously laughed.

"Come one, Rika-san. It's not nice to let Lee-sensei down. I mean, we are his students now," I said, trying to be diplomatic in the matter. When I saw that it wouldn't work, I grabbed Rika's arm and started dragging her. Kazuto-kun on the other hand, stood up voluntarily but he did seem slightly annoyed.

"Hahaha! That's what I want to see, teammates working with each other! Now, onward! SEISHUN-FULL POWER!" Lee-sensei loudly declared before running off. Kazuto turned to look at Rika and me before he simply sighed and ran after Lee-sensei. I was next to follow with a grumbling Rika right behind. _"Oh kami, Lee-sensei is fast!" _I thought as the three of us could barely keep up. We were thankful when Lee-sensei finally stopped at a shelter about halfway across town. Lee-sensei was standing there with his hand on his hips, smiling broadly without even a hint of sweat. The three of us on the other hand, were gasping for breath. Kazuto-kun was the first to recover.

"Lee-sensei, what the hell was that run for?" he asked. Lee-sensei simply made a tutting noise while shaking his head.

"Ah, Kazuto-kun. I expected a lot more from my former teammate's son," Lee-sensei simply said. _'This is interesting; Hinata-sama never told me that Kazuto-kun was Tenten-san's son. She only said that she has a son,"_ I thought.

"Ano, Kazuto-kun. Are you Tenten-san's son by any chance?" I asked. Rika looked up, she seemed interested. Kazuto-kun blushed slightly.

"A-ha, yeah. I kinda left that part out," he said. Lee-sensei was positively beaming and he sat on the shelter's railing.

"Since we know so little about ourselves, why don't we introduce one another by telling the team your likes and dreams. Dreams are the most important one of all. I'll start first. My name is Rock Lee. I like training others and my dream is to make all of my students shine bright with the Fires of Youth. Your turn then Kazuto-kun," Lee-sensei said to show how to introduce ourselves. Kazuto paused for a while before starting.

"My name is Furukawa Kazuto. I am partial to kenjutsu and shoyu ramen. My dream is to one day be a Jonin team leader," he said with confidence. Lee-sensei smiled (with a sparkle) and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yosh, now how about the Hyuga girl speak next," Lee-sensei said. I thought for a while.

"My name is Hyuga Hana. I like reading and my dream is to one day be a successful ninja," I said, it may seem weird but I somewhat know myself better after saying that.

"Ano, Hana-san, did you know someone named Hyuga Neji?" sensei asked. I was initially taken aback but I knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"Et-to, I never knew him personally but he's my uncle and Hinata-sama took me to visit his grave once," I said, remembering that sad day and it was also the first time I saw Hinata-sama cry. Lee-sensei just nodded solemnly before turning to Rika-san.

"So, how about you?" sensei asked while Kazuto and I turned to face her. She was shocked when she realized that we were looking at her but she managed to maintain her composure.

"Uh… Ok then, my name is Ichinose Rika. I like using blades and my dream is to one day be the second female Hokage of this village!" she said, declaring the last part rather loudly. Upon hearing this Lee-sensei leaped onto his feat with fire in his eyes.

"Uooohh! I like your spirit Rika-san! I feel so fired up!" sensei was shouting. The three of us looked at him. _'He is one unique sensei,'_ I thought as we watched him do a backflip and landed on the railing with not a single hitch.

"Ok, then. How about we do something interesting," sensei said. This caught our attention really quickly.

"How about a 3-vs-1 match at the training grounds? The 3 of you vs me in a fiery fight to show the power of YOUTH!" Sensei was really worked up now. Kazuto-kun and Rika-san smiled.

"Sounds good," Kazuto-kun said.

"Yup," Rika-san said. I for one was feeling rather nervous. I had never used my Juken in an actual fight before but before I could say anything, Lee-sensei announced.

"Alrighty then, onto Training Ground 28!" Lee-sensei said before he jumped up and lamppost and was soon bounding across the rooftops towards the Training Ground. Kazuto-kun smirked before he too jumped up and away followed by Rika who called out to me.

"Come on Hana-san!" she shouted as she leapt after Kazuto.

"H-hey, wait!" I shouted before I followed after them as a breeze started blowing.

* * *

_**My first attempt an a Naruto fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review.  
**__**WARNING: Very irregular updates.**_


End file.
